Promise Me Something
by carlsnation-ish
Summary: When Cinderheart sees Jayfeather and Poppyfrost meeting in secret, things get a little awkward and much dramatic. Rated T just incase
1. My own sister

**Everyone needs a little Jayfeather x Poppyfrost every now and then..... I've never done one of these before. Especially the Cinderheart watching thing. Please tell me what you think!**

Poppyfrost's POV

I watch him as he cares for other cats, sorting herbs, fulfills duties. His soft, gray pelt ripples so smoothly, his sightless blue eyes sparkle. My sister calls me obsessed. But maybe I am.

Does he ever think about me? Does he even care that I exist?

He is coming my way. Maybe he wants to talk to me....

"Hey, Poppyfrost," he mews, staring straight at me although I know he can't see me.

"Jayfeather...."

Before I realize what I am doing, I entwine my tail with his. I press my tortoiseshell pelt against his gray one. Jayfeather. I love him.

Jayfeather's POV

She is so beautiful, so elegant. I don't think I've ever felt this way about any other cat before. She is my life. My heart and soul. My dreams are twisted with images, my thoughts hijacked by her presence. But I know she doesn't feel this way about me too.

What if I told her? Would she love me then?

I walk over to her. I must talk to her. "Hey, Poppyfrost," I mew.

She closes her eyes. "Jayfeather...." She is entwining her tail with mine, pressing her pelt against me...I love her so much. Poppyfrost.

Cinderheart's POV

She stole him from me. This can't be happening! I was so certain he was the one....before she came. My own sister.

And here I sit, watching them.....

Her pelt is pressed against his. Their tails are entwined. What have I done to deserve this? My own sister.

They sit by the lake, lovetalking. And still so close I can practically feel the heat of their love. My own sister.


	2. You just had to

**This is a continuum on my Jayfeather and Poppyfrost one before...a little more drama and a little more awkward. Jayfeather and Poppyfrost get a tiny bit dirty, if you catch my drift, but nothing that bad. This is part two of the dream I had before, but my personal favorite. This one has some better Cinderheart moments. Believe me she gets pissed...**

**PS Please don't leave any harsh comments as I am quite sensative and easily offended about my writing.**

Jayfeather:

Poppyfrost is curled up against me as we lie on the lakeshore, watching the stars. The lake is beautiful. The sky is beautiful. Poppyfrost is beautiful. I can't even see her, but I know. I can tell.

I rasp my tongue over her ear and she looks up, startled by the sudden showing of affection. "Jayfeather?" she murmurs.

"Yes, my gorgeous?" I hope she doesn't ask how I know she's gorgeous. She walks my dreams.

"Isn't our love forbidden? With you being a medicine cat and all?" I smile and press my nose into her sweet smelling fur, letting her scent wash over me. Nothing could keep me from her. Not even if StarClan themselves came down and fought me.

"All the better for a relationship. I think I love you more because of that." I lick her face, her neck, her pelt. She nuzzles closer into my fur, her breath warming my soft underbelly.

"Oh, Jayfeather.....oh, Jayfeather, I love you so much!" She licks my face right back. I let myself relax into her fur, simply letting myself drift into the ecstasy of love.

Poppyfrost:

I am curled up in the curve of his body, pressed up against his heart. Which is beating. I don't know how I could've just realized how beautiful he is. How much I love him. I will spend the rest of my life with him. I have to. I need to!

"Jayfeather...." I lick his soft chest fur, nuzzle my face into his body. He draws his tongue over my cheeks.

"Yes, Poppyfrost?" He entwines his tail with mine, presses his face into the curve of my neck, rasps my ears over until they're slick. But I don't care. I'm so close to him. I never thought this would happen.

"I love you so much....will you promise me something?" He moans in my ear. "Don't hook up with Cinderheart." He perks up in confusion.

"Ahem." A fluffy gray cat steps out of the shadows by the trees, sillhouetted black against the night sky.

"Poppyfrost, how could you do this to me?" Right as I am licking his chest fur, right as he is nuzzling into me, my sister steps out. Cinderheart.

Cinderheart:

I didn't know they were this serious. I didn't know he loved her that much. I didn't know I loved him that much. I didn't know how bad it felt to be heartbroken.

Until now.

"Poppyfrost, you knew I loved him! You knew everything! And this is what you go and do? You go ahead and make some love with him?" Her pretty tortoiseshell pelt is bristling. Jayfeather steps in front of her, a murderous look in his sightless eyes.

"Cinderheart, our relationship was my idea. I didn't know you loved me, but I knew I loved Poppyfrost. It isn't right to go and accuse Poppyfrost for us making love. I love her more than anything in this world. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from doing just that."

His beautiful blue eyes and soft gray pelt both die down a little, the anger fading. I can tell he feels bad. I think Poppyfrost must be picking up the hint that their little "relationship" is in danger, and she licks his ear. He licks the fur on her face. And I sit there wishing I were dead. My own sister.

**Later that night....**

I walk back to camp with a broken heart. I was so sure Jayfeather and I would be perfect together. I even told Poppyfrost about my love. But what did she do? Took it up as a challenge. Got together. Broke my heart.

My tail drags in the dust. I wish I were dead. I wish Poppyfrost was dead. I wish I could evaporate her into a cloud of dust and let Jayfeather feel some real pain for once. The pain I feel. The pain I know.

Why me?


	3. Shoot for the moon

**Sorry it took so long for this…I've been so caught up in my other stories. PLEASE NO FLAMES if you don't like it, suck it up.**

_Cinderheart_

"Poppyfrost, how could you do this to me? You _knew _I loved him! I confessed! He was the heart and soul of my _life._" I bare my teeth and snarl. My pelt is fluffed up with hatred.

I remember all the times he looked at me, seeing nothing yet seeing everything. I remember how he took me swimming, and how our pelts brushed. I was so close to him. That was when it first dawned on me.

I was in love.

I'd shoot for the moon for him.

And now that was all gone. My sister. Jayfeather. My life, transformed into this hell. Nothing. Everything. Zero. Eternity. Life. Death. The whole of creation as we know it. Swirling around me. And I was nothing but an innocent bystander, swept up in it all.

Wow, I really love Jayfeather.

"Cinderheart, you are _so _self-centered. Just because you love him doesn't mean I can't, too. And I just got lucky, and he chose me over you." She licks a dainty white paw and draws it over her ear, her tortoiseshell fur sleek and glossy. Poppyfrost is pretty, but why her? What does my sister have that I don't?

Everything.

"Are you calling _me _self-centered? You little stuck-up flea-brain!" My sister gasps. Her tail flies straight into the air.

She stands up. "Great StarClan, Cinderheart. Well, if that's what you really think, fine. I'll leave you to shrivel up with shame and depression while I'm off with Jayfeather." She gives one last sniff and flounces away, her tail held high over her head.

I sit down. I wish more than anything I could just talk to Jayfeather….

I suddenly realize I have the ultimate weapon. Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf, I need to talk to you," I beckon to my friend with my tail. The sleek black she-cat pads over, concern in her green eyes. "Cinderheart? You look pretty upset….I saw Poppyfrost coming out of the den. She looked murderous."

I shrugged. "Yeah….about that…..I need to talk to your brother. Hollyleaf, haven't you noticed?" She cocks her head. I groan.

"Noticed what?" I grit my teeth irritably.

"Iminlovewithyourbrother!" I spit it out all in one word. "Please, you need to help me talk to Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf's eyes go wide with distress.

"But- but- Cinderheart….he's a _medicine cat._ It's against the warrior code! I'm sorry, but I can't let you!" I curse under my breath. I forgot that Jayfeather was completely off limits! Things just got a heck of a lot worse for me.

I remember seeing them by the lakeshore. They were so close. So….in love. I couldn't believe it at the time.

A brilliant idea sparked in my mind.

I could simply rat them out! They would both be in huge trouble with Firestar and with Leafpool! Then, without them knowing it was me who ruined it, I could make Jayfeather see what a great cat I am.

I love my mind sometimes.

­

_Poppyfrost_:

I was distraught.

I know it sounds all stuck up and annoying like something Daisy would say. But it's true. I _never _fight with Cinderheart. Fighting with one of my sisters' is so absurd and completely ridiculous I didn't even know I could until yesterday.

It was all Jayfeather.

Cinderheart really did love him; I know that just as well as she does. But my love for Jayfeather is too strong for sacrifices. I just can't afford any more emotional stress.

I'd shoot for the moon for him.

I mean, sure she's my sister and all, but love is too wonderful a concept. Being with Jayfeather fills me with a purely blissful sensation that nothing can compare to. Nothing. Love itself, really. Nothing compares to love.

Hurt, comfort, happiness, misery, sheer bliss, close to suicide. Love in a few simple words. My love for Jayfeather fits perfectly into all of the above. I was hurt when he went swimming with Cinderheart. I thought the world was going to come crashing down around me, and it did. I was purely miserable. Nothing could cheer me up. It was a close to suicide moment.

Other times, it's amazing. I can still recall that night when he came to me in a dream and saved me. He pulled me back from the towering precipice of death. And when he first told me he loved me. Those times, I thought I would never be happier. Life doesn't get much better than this. I was fluttering around in a fluffy cloud of bliss. Nothing could penetrate my bubble of elation.

Until now.

My quarrel with Cinderheart had done just that. Nothing would be right again. As long as I had Jayfeather by my side, I would live with a permanent stain of guilt, splashed across my face for the world to see. Because as long as I live, I will always know what I have done to my sister. I ruined her. As much as I want Jayfeather, I need to find a way to have both.

My sister Honeyfern pads up to me, her light brown pelt dappled with moonlight. She looks mischievous. I groan inwardly. "So Poppyfrost, what's all this about you and Jayfeather?"

My ears prick. "Where did you hear about that?" Honeyfern giggles maliciously. "Cinderheart told me. She seemed pretty upset about it, though." Her brow knits. I sigh with relief, only to stiffen again as she looks up, eyes twinkling wickedly. "You guys are fighting over him, aren't you?"

I sigh. The worst possible thing to happen to a relationship is for Honeyfern to find out about it. She is the main stream for all gossip. _Nothing _slips through her. I kind of saw it coming, but the real thing is worse.

The entire clan will be informed within the week. My dirty little secret will be out. I don't even know what will happen to us. Is inter-clan forbidden love severely punishable? Eh, whatever.

Suddenly something dawns on me.

"Wait- stop right there! Hold the phone! Nobody move!" Honeyfern freezes, more out of skepticism rather than obedience. "Did you say _Cinderheart _told you?" She nods, looking a little disbelieving. Well, no duh! I'm kind of out of it today.

"Yeah, she told me all about it. She was like, way distraught. Oh! You guys really _are _fighting over him! Ooh, no one tell Firestar! I want to see how this ends!" Honeyfern's tail waves in excitement. I can tell you this; love life ain't no milk and honey.

"Oh, Poppyfrost! This is _so _cool! You're the new talk of the camp! At least, amongst all the young warriors, such as yours truly. We've never had anything as remotely exciting since Leafpool and Crowfeather! And we were just tiny kits when they broke up! I can _not _wait," she breathed, clearly hyperventilating. I laid my tail comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Easy, there. We're still taking it slow. I mean, sure, I slept with him once or twice, but noth-"

"Oh, get _out! _You've slept with him and you say you guys are taking it slow? Poppyfrost, you dirty cat!" Her eyes sparkle with that look she gets when she's handling gossip. I know this is Honeyferns' page of the book. Well, I might as well give her a turn in the spotlight.

She looks slightly wistful. "You have it so easy. At least toms are actually _into _you." I can't get Berrynose to so much as look at me." She sighs. "I love him a real lot. He's just so-attractive. I'm a sucker for that creamy pelt…." Her eyes go slightly out of focus and she purrs, looking dreamy. The way she always gets when she's thinking about Berrynose.

"Honeyfern, I'm not very pretty. And I have no idea why the toms aren't into you. I mean, it's not like Jayfeather has a very good taste. He can't even see me. It doesn't matter! All the toms have pretty good taste; they're probably not into you because you're just unattractive."

Uh-oh. I slap my tail over my mouth. My sister is going to _kill _me. That wasn't a smart move. I just told her to her face that I think she's unattractive. I was babbling on and on and couldn't even control what I was saying anymore.

Honeyfern's pelt bristles. Her green eyes blaze. And then, without another word, she sticks up her tail and whisks away.

I remember doing the exact same thing to Cinderheart.

_Jayfeather:_

I mean, it's not like I have enough time for a mate. It's not like I have enough time to love her. Or be with her. Or even _talk _to her, for that matter. But that doesn't really matter to me right now. I'll MAKE time.

I'd shoot for the moon for her.

Oh, I love her way more than I can manage. Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost, Poppyfrost. I just want to run out into the center of camp and scream to the world my love. There's just one tiny issue, though.

One: it seems to have spread all around camp, and random young toms have been questioning me about it. Two: Cinderheart. Apparently, she really loves me too. That is not good. Having two she-cats fighting over me isn't really what I want to hear. And according to Hollyleaf, she seemed pretty upset.

Oh man this was not what I needed right now. I mean, Cinderheart is nice and everything, but I'm just not that into her. She can't be all stuck up and upset like I know some she-cats can get. But she's not the worst of my problems.

Leafpool.

I am not looking forward to what she'll say when she discovers us. Which oughta be any time now. Seriously, I had Mousewhisker, Berrynose, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf approach me with congrats and "good lucks." Well, I'll need it. If my relationship with Poppyfrost is to remain secret, I'll need all the luck I can get.

I turn around as soft paw steps enter the medicine cats den. Honeyfern. Oh, great. The last thing I need is that stupid gossip-transmitter on my case. She stops and sits down, clearing her throat.

"Jayfeather, if I am correct, you are involved in a relationship with Poppyfrost. And, as the mainstream for all things gossip, it is most formally my duty to collect the story through the eyes of the tom. I have the story from Poppyfrost. I have the story from Cinderheart. And I have the story from a couple random innocent bystanders. Now it's your turn."

I turn to face her. I raise my eyebrows. No. "Honeyfern, who died and made you leader?" She shrugs. "I don't know, Firestar, perhaps?" I groan. "No seriously. I don't care about your mainstream. All I care about is that you don't tell anyone who might rat on us."

Clearly she isn't happy with me. I can practically hear her mood shift. Time to defend my point! "Hey, I'll mention you to Berrynose next time I see him if you keep my secret!" Instantly, her eyes brighten.

"Sure thing, Jayfeather! Hey, and did I mention that Poppyfrost has good taste?" She turns and flees back the way she came before I can reply. Good grief! The last thing I need is three _sisters _treading on my tail! I've already got my paws full with Poppyfrost!

Sighing to myself, I turn back to the herbs I was sorting before that awkward encounter. It shouldn't be too hard to fulfill my end of the bargain. But I'll worry about that later. Right now I should be getting back to Poppyfrost…..

**A/N: sorry to leave you guys there! I personally love Honeyfern in this chapter. I am very proud of this whole chapter, so no flames. If you don't like it, why should I hear about it? DO YOU THINK I CARE? Keep those kinds of things to yourself, please. Thank you. **

­­


End file.
